grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Schade-Renard
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Hexenbiest |relationships = Adalind Schade, mother Sean Renard, possible father or uncle Eric Renard, possible father or uncle Catherine Schade, grandmother |status = Living |season2 = X |season3 = X }} She's the daughter of Adalind Schade and unknown father (either Sean Renard or Eric Renard). Appearances Adalind gets an ultrasound. The doctor says that she can hear two heartbeats, but Adalind isn't having twins. The doctor tells Adalind it could have just been an echo and not to worry. Adalind was in the bathroom rubbing her paste on her stomach and the baby's hands started pushing out. Later, while Adalind was sleeping, the baby pushed her face against Adalind's stomach, then her face changed into a skull and Adalind got out of bed screaming in agony. Adalind meets with Stefania who told her the baby is active and it won't be long before she gives birth, and that she must go into hiding from Prince Viktor. Stefania then gave Adalind mandrake root to chew on to slow the process down. Adalind gives birth and regains her powers back. Then Meisner calls Sean to inform him of the birth and Sean said he will start making arrangements for Adalind and the baby's safety. Later when Meisner reaches over to touch Adalind's hair, the hair wraps tightly around his hand. The baby opens her glowing reddish, purple eyes to look at him. After a few seconds, Adalind's hair unwrapped from around Meisner's hand. The baby was seen cradling in her mother's arms in the cabin, when Meisner arrives to ask Adalind what she did to the baby and Adalind told Meisner the baby's been with her the whole time. Then Meisner told her about hearing the baby's heartbeat and Adalind thinks about her ultrasound when the doctor said she thought she heard two heartbeats. Then the baby uses her powers to ignited the wood in the fireplace, when her mother complained about the cold in the cabin. Later in her mother's arms, Adalind told Meisner "Thank you" for saving their lives, and Meisner receives a phone call from Sean informing him of Sebastien's disappearance. He informs Meisner to go to Zurich with Adalind and the baby, and he'll make arrangements for them to leave the country. Then Adalind, Meisner, and the baby were seen walking in the woods heading to an unknown location. The baby was seen in the woods in the arms of her mother as Adalind and Meisner were watching Viktor and the Verrat trying to find them. Adalind told Meisner about Viktor and her daughter started crying, Adalind told Meisner that her daughter is hungry and Meisner told Adalind to feed the baby later. Soon later, Adalind, Meisner and the baby approached the two cars on the road that Viktor and the Verrat agents arrived in, and Adalind uses her powers to save Meisner's life after a member of the Verrat tried to kill him. Later on the road, the baby is in her mother's lap, when Meisner thanks her mother for saving his life and he gets a call from Sean and Sean informs him that Tavitian has someone waiting to transport Adalind and the baby out of the country from Zurich. Powers and Abilities Before she was born, she displayed telekinesis when she caused a pen on a nightstand to wobble and strike one of the members of the Verrat in the eye. Since she was born, she has displayed pyrokinesis by igniting the wood in the fireplace after her mother complains about the coldness in the cabin. Images 305-Adalind's ultrasound.png 312-Adalind Baby Hands.png 312-Adalind baby face.png 312-Adalind baby skull face.png 314-Adalind's baby born.jpg 3X14-Adalind with her baby.jpg 314-Adalind's baby.jpg 314-Baby watches Meisner.png 315-promo8.jpg 317-promo.jpg 317-promo2.jpg 317-promo4.jpg 317-promo5.jpg 317-promo10.jpg 317-promo12.jpg 318-promo.jpg Trivia *She was the second newborn shown in the entire series, after only the Glühenvolk baby in .